secret lives
by babysgotback
Summary: When someone turns up it brings up questions of the past. Gibbs/Diane, McAbby and Tiva. Mentions of rape and some child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was walking out of the elevator and into the bullpen when someone ran up to him.  
"Boss! There is a young woman with three little kids here waiting in the bullpen; I offered to take her to the lounge but she just sat at your desk!" said Special Agent Antony 'Tony' DiNozzo, worried at how his Boss would react.  
Jethro pushed pass and walked into the bullpen. He saw a young woman around twenty-two with reddish brown hair sitting in his chair. When he was about five steps away she spun around and bounded up to him with a baby in her arms. Expertly she shifted the baby off to the side and wrapped Jethro up in a one arm hug.  
"You still can't sneak up on me Uncle Roy!" The young lady said.  
"I can still try though, can't I?" Jetho asked looking at his niece.  
"I suppose. The little boy over there is Jethro Roy Raine, the little girl is Shae kelsy Raine and," she shifted the baby in her arms so he was facing Jethro, "and this is Thomas Marcus Raine." Harmony said as she grinned proudly, looking down at the little boy in her arms.  
"Jethro and Shae- the twins Thalia was pregnant with at Shannon and Kelly's funeral?" Jethro asked quietly.  
"No, she miscarried but she got pregnant with twins again around seven years later and didn't survive the birth. Then dad started drinking; He's drunk all 'round the clock now. And it was survivable- until he started knocking the kids around. Can we please stay with you? I'll look after Jethro, Shae and Tommy while you work," Harmony murmured pleadingly, sounding close to tears.  
"Wait, you said Thalia died giving birth to the twins, so who is Thomas' mother?" Jethro said looking at his neice with one of his Gibbs glares.  
"I-i am." Harmony whispered. "The guy I was seeing pressured me into having unprotected sex with him and little Tommy was the result."  
"Fine. You can go to my house. I haven't moved so you should get there fine." Jethro said.  
"Uh, Boss? Your house isn't exactly child proof for the twins and from the amount of take out rubbish that's in your waste bin, there's probably no food there either," Special Agent Timothy McGee spoke up.  
"They can go to my place Boss. Thomas and Harmony can sleep in my bed, the twins can take the spare room, and I can sleep on the couch." Offerd Tony quickly.  
Jethro studied Tony for a minute then nodded,"Take them there now and stay there until McGee or Ziva comes by."  
"On it, Boss. Miss, if you would come with me?" Tony motioned to Harmony.  
"Uh actually if you could take Jethro aand Shae down to the car and load them in, I need to talk to Uncle Roy about something that they need not know about." Harmony said biting her lip and looking up at her uncle.  
"DiNozzo, take the twins down the stairs. Harmony and I will take the elevator." Gibbs said.  
Harmony bent down and gave the twins a kiss on the head each.  
"You two be good for Mr. Tony, or no story tonight!"  
Jethro watched Tony took the twins by the hands and led them to the stairs before turning to his niece. He gave her a swift searching look. She was nervous about something, that much was obvious. It couldn't be about what he was thinking it was, could it?  
Once they were in the elevator Jethro flicked the stall switch.  
"A few weeks ago in science we were doing blood testing. Because mum and Aunty Shannon were identical twins they would have shared the same blood and it would look like Kelly, Jethro, Shae, and I are half siblings." Harmony immediately started up.  
"Yeah that sounds about right." Jethro said groaning inside. She knew.  
"But dad has a different blood type. He is type B. Mum is type A. Jethro, Shae and I should all be type AB."  
"Yeah and?"  
"You are type A. I am type A. Not AB but A."  
"And?" Jethro asked even though he knew exactly where she was going.  
"The man that has raised me can't be my bialogical father." Harmony said looking everywhere but at her uncle.  
"He isn't!" Jethro said then flicked the switch and the elevator was moving again. Harmony went to flick the back but Jethro grabbed her hand. Pulling her close into a hug he buried his face in her hair and mumbled  
"I will tell you the story later, but Harmony, please know that you have always been wanted."  
The elevator dinged and Jethro stepped back.  
"Now go have fun with Tony." Jethro said with a small grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: not betaed as currently so not have anyone. If you would like to

Take up the position please pm me.

Tony cut the engine to his Mustang as he pulled into his park space. Quickly taking the diaper bag from Harmony and grabbing Jethro leaving her with Thomas and Shae.

"I know it's not my place to say anything Miss Raine, but I couldn't help but hearing that your, father, wasn't a big help with these guys."

"Why are you saying it then Agent DiNozzo?" Harmony cut him off with a glare worthy of Gibbs.

"Because I grew up similar and if you want or need any help, even if it's just someone to listen, I am here."

"Thank you for the offer Agent DiNozzo. I'll keep it in mind." Harmony then ended any further conversation by walking towards the elevator doors she could see.

Once everyone was in the elevator and Tony had pushed the button to his floor he stood quietly, studying Harmony. During the case that had involved Madi, Kelly's childhood friend, he had seen some pictures of Kelly. The young lady beside him looked almost like a slightly older version. He decided to file that away for later use.

"Are the children allowed to watch TV?" Tony asked hoping not to annoy her.

"Small amounts yes. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I need to change the sheets on my bed, and I was planning on making plain spaghetti for the children and spaghetti carbonara for the two of us. I have a large movie collection and there is bound to be something appropriate that will keep them occupied and give you a chance to relax and not worry about anything."

Harmony chewed her lower lip.

"I don't agree with using the TV as a babysitter Agent DiNozzo."

"Mi-Harmony, I don't have any children's toys at my apartment and I don't wish for them to be bored. I'm also not going to put them, or you to work. Besides. You will be there watching them."Tony argued back. He understood her point of view, nannies and movies had raised him and he wouldn't wish that on anyone else. The rest of the elevator ride was silent, both adults feeling a tension between them, acutely aware of the other's exact moves.

When they got to the door of Tony's apartment he unlocked the door quickly, rushing over to feed Kate the fish. Pointing out where the dvds were with the instruction for Harmony to just turn the TV on, Tony pulled the linen from the hall cupboard and went to change his bedding. The current bedding quickly came off the bed and the new covers went on with a speed that came from attending Rhode Island Military school. Dumping the used bedding in the corner, he went to the kitchen to begin cooking. He had just put the pasta in when Harmony entered the kitchen holding Tommy.

"How long is it until dinner? She asked.

"About uh, fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Just I uh need to feed Tommy."

"That's fine, the kids will be ready first. So I'll organize them and I can burp Tommy whilst you eat."

"When will you eat?"

"After you have finnished. After effects of the plague, I can no longer eat hot food, it is too painful." Tony said wincing at the memory.

"You had the plague?"

"Yeh, a person didnt like us very much and sent pneumatic plague to us via snail mail. Me ever being the snoop opened the letter. Boss wouldn't let me die though. Only issue is I am now more prone to any respatory illness and I struggle with very cold and very hot food."

Tony began to pull bowls out of the cupboard.

"Go feed Tommy, I'll get the other kidlets sorted."

Knowing when she was being dismissed Harmony left the kitchen to breastfeed Tommy with out any futher words. Going into Tony's room, Harmony grabbed a tripod pillow and one of the towels from the pile of five Tony had left on the end of the bed. Carrying the two items back to the living room, Harmony managed to pick up Tommy and sat on the couch behind her twin siblings. With the pillow on her lap she put the towel over the pillow and her shoulder so there would be no milk on the pillow if anything went wrong, attached Tommy to her breast and pulled the towel up to cover herself.

Ten minutes later Tony walked in to feed the twins just as Harmony was ready to change sides. Tony took Tommy from Harmony and nestled him against his shoulder.

"Jethro, Shae, what do you think about having a picnic tea?"

"You mean we can,"

"watch the rest of,"

"The Lion King,"

"when we are eating tea?" Jethro and Shae asked taking in turn of asking the question as some twins do.

"Well since I don't have a dinning table I thought if I put a blanket down it won't matter if you spill a bit and I have a special shirt for the two of you to wear so you don't get your clothes dirty. Tony gave Jethro a blue shirt and Shae a black one. Both had been used by Tony just after the plague when he had lost a lot of weight and nothing fit him properly. Seeing that Harmony was ready to feed Tommy on her other side, Tony passed him back to her then helped Jethro and Shae put the shirts on over the top of their clothes. Coming down almost to their ankles, Tony was glad he had kept the shirts. Grabbing an old doona cover from the closet in the hall way he went to the kitchen to grab the pasta for the kids. Putting the doona cover on the bench he scooped some spaghetti out of the pot and put it in two bowls. Juggling the bowls, sporks and doona cover Tony was prepared for the picnic. Setting everything down, he set the twins up for tea. Ran back to make sure everything was ready for Harmony to get her tea whilst he took care of burping Tommy, hour went back to the lounge room and sat with the children whilst Simba learned about Hakuna Matata.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: not betaed as currently so not have anyone. If you would like to

Take up the position please pm me.

Tony cut the engine to his Mustang as he pulled into his park space. Quickly taking the diaper bag from Harmony and grabbing Jethro leaving her with Thomas and Shae.

"I know it's not my place to say anything Miss Raine, but I couldn't help but hearing that your, father, wasn't a big help with these guys."

"Why are you saying it then Agent DiNozzo?" Harmony cut him off with a glare worthy of Gibbs.

"Because I grew up similar and if you want or need any help, even if it's just someone to listen, I am here."

"Thank you for the offer Agent DiNozzo. I'll keep it in mind." Harmony then ended any further conversation by walking towards the elevator doors she could see.

Once everyone was in the elevator and Tony had pushed the button to his floor he stood quietly, studying Harmony. During the case that had involved Madi, Kelly's childhood friend, he had seen some pictures of Kelly. The young lady beside him looked almost like a slightly older version. He decided to file that away for later use.

"Are the children allowed to watch TV?" Tony asked hoping not to annoy her.

"Small amounts yes. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I need to change the sheets on my bed, and I was planning on making plain spaghetti for the children and spaghetti carbonara for the two of us. I have a large movie collection and there is bound to be something appropriate that will keep them occupied and give you a chance to relax and not worry about anything."

Harmony chewed her lower lip.

"I don't agree with using the TV as a babysitter Agent DiNozzo."

"Mi-Harmony, I don't have any children's toys at my apartment and I don't wish for them to be bored. I'm also not going to put them, or you to work. Besides. You will be there watching them."Tony argued back. He understood her point of view, nannies and movies had raised him and he wouldn't wish that on anyone else. The rest of the elevator ride was silent, both adults feeling a tension between them, acutely aware of the other's exact moves.

When they got to the door of Tony's apartment he unlocked the door quickly, rushing over to feed Kate the fish. Pointing out where the dvds were with the instruction for Harmony to just turn the TV on, Tony pulled the linen from the hall cupboard and went to change his bedding. The current bedding quickly came off the bed and the new covers went on with a speed that came from attending Rhode Island Military school. Dumping the used bedding in the corner, he went to the kitchen to begin cooking. He had just put the pasta in when Harmony entered the kitchen holding Tommy.

"How long is it until dinner? She asked.

"About uh, fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Just I uh need to feed Tommy."

"That's fine, the kids will be ready first. So I'll organize them and I can burp Tommy whilst you eat."

"When will you eat?"

"After you have finnished. After effects of the plague, I can no longer eat hot food, it is too painful." Tony said wincing at the memory.

"You had the plague?"

"Yeh, a person didnt like us very much and sent pneumatic plague to us via snail mail. Me ever being the snoop opened the letter. Boss wouldn't let me die though. Only issue is I am now more prone to any respatory illness and I struggle with very cold and very hot food."

Tony began to pull bowls out of the cupboard.

"Go feed Tommy, I'll get the other kidlets sorted."

Knowing when she was being dismissed Harmony left the kitchen to breastfeed Tommy with out any futher words. Going into Tony's room, Harmony grabbed a tripod pillow and one of the towels from the pile of five Tony had left on the end of the bed. Carrying the two items back to the living room, Harmony managed to pick up Tommy and sat on the couch behind her twin siblings. With the pillow on her lap she put the towel over the pillow and her shoulder so there would be no milk on the pillow if anything went wrong, attached Tommy to her breast and pulled the towel up to cover herself.

Ten minutes later Tony walked in to feed the twins just as Harmony was ready to change sides. Tony took Tommy from Harmony and nestled him against his shoulder.

"Jethro, Shae, what do you think about having a picnic tea?"

"You mean we can,"

"watch the rest of,"

"The Lion King,"

"when we are eating tea?" Jethro and Shae asked taking in turn of asking the question as some twins do.

"Well since I don't have a dinning table I thought if I put a blanket down it won't matter if you spill a bit and I have a special shirt for the two of you to wear so you don't get your clothes dirty. Tony gave Jethro a blue shirt and Shae a black one. Both had been used by Tony just after the plague when he had lost a lot of weight and nothing fit him properly. Seeing that Harmony was ready to feed Tommy on her other side, Tony passed him back to her then helped Jethro and Shae put the shirts on over the top of their clothes. Coming down almost to their ankles, Tony was glad he had kept the shirts. Grabbing an old doona cover from the closet in the hall way he went to the kitchen to grab the pasta for the kids. Putting the doona cover on the bench he scooped some spaghetti out of the pot and put it in two bowls. Juggling the bowls, sporks and doona cover Tony was prepared for the picnic. Setting everything down, he set the twins up for tea. Ran back to make sure everything was ready for Harmony to get her tea whilst he took care of burping Tommy, hour went back to the lounge room and sat with the children whilst Simba learned about Hakuna Matata.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: nothing recognised is owned by me, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me. I have found out why my beta and I get along like we do, we are both a bit ditzy... anyway, enough chatter from me and on with the story!

Waking up on the couch was a fairly common occurrence for Tony. It usually meant that he had fallen asleep watching a movie. Today however was different. He had taken the couch while Harmony, some relation to his boss, had taken his bed and her twin siblings had taken his spare bed. Looking at his watch he saw it was just after 5:00 am. Scrawling a note and leaving it on the bench where Harmony would see it, he left for his morning run.

When he returned just over an hour later he saw Harmony was making breakfast for the twins. Pouring himself a glass of OJ he leaned against the bench watching the young lady move around the kitchen with ease while juggling a baby on her hip. Feeling the Senior Field Agent's eyes on her she turned to look at him. Dressed in a Baltimore PD sweat pants and a NCIS t-shirt, which was wet and clinging to him, she quickly turned away to avoid distraction. She didn't need or want a relationship with any guy. Taking Tommy from Harmony's hip he held him off himself so as not to get the baby wet, allowing Harmony to get the pancakes she had made on the plates for the twins, herself and some for Tony. Passing Tommy back to his mother, Tony went for a quick shower to get rid of the sweat and rain. Walking back into the kitchen ten minutes later while buttoning up his dress shirt and laying his suit jacket on the back of the couch. Passing Tommy back to Tony, Harmony ran to have her shower while Tony held the baby and attempted to get the twins dressed as well as eating the pancakes that had been made for him. When Harmony came back fully dressed fifteen minutes later Tony had successfully got a dress on Shae, Jethro was running around in nothing and Tommy had pancake all over his face. Harmony laughed as she took in the scene. Half an hour later and Harmony had everyone clean and organised, even fixing Tony's collar over his jacket. Loading the three little ones in the car they were off to Navy yard to see the rest of the team.

***NCIS******NCIS***

Waking up at 5:00 am usually with someone else beside him in bed was strange for Jethro. He had not shared his bed with anyone since Ginger. From the smell of the perfume and the hair that was tickling his nose, he quickly realised it was his ex-ex-ex wife, Diane. Oh shit was the first thing that came to mind. The second thing was much more colorful, showing his time in the USMC. Then he realised they were still fully clothed. Oh thank God he hadn't 'slept' with her, Fornell would have never let him hear the end of it if he had. Then Diane wriggled in his arms. Turning towards him, she pushed her face into his chest and sighed contently while touching his warm legs with her cold feet trying to warm them up.

"Diane!" Jethro yelped, it was just like being married to her again, he hated having her cold feet touch him and sometimes she would do it just to annoy him. Jolting awake, Diane realised the position she was in retracting her feet from his legs and snuggled back down. Sighing softly, Jethro began to trail his left hand along her back in small light circles.

"Di, it's morning time."

A few mumbled grunts could be heard in reply. Laughing softly his hand drifted along past her waist and on to her legs, reaching behind her knee where he knew she was ticklish. Flying across to the other side of the bed and falling off, Diane was wide awake and was not happy.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

"Diane Fiona Fielding!"

They both met at the foot of the bed and stood toe to toe, glaring at each other. Neither one moved, not wanting to be the one that broke first. After several minutes had passed, Jethro put his head down, breaking eye contact.

"I can't do it Di."

Diane reached out with her hand and gently tilted his chin up so she could make eye contact once more but not taking her hand from his face.

"Can't do what Le?" She asked softly.

"This, this fighting that we do. It's like we just want to provoke each other into a fight. I hate arguing like we do."

Diane sighed.

"I know Le, I don't like it either but it's just so, so easy to dig at you. I know all your buttons and you know mine. It's like we need a do over." As she had been talking, her other hand had reached up for his face. She now had a hand on each cheek. Going up on her tiptoes she wobbled a little. In an instant, Jethro's hands were on her hips steadying her. Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed.

"You are right Di, it has become second nature. I wish I had taken you in my arms and we had ran. Maybe then we wouldn't be like this."

"After all this time Le, you still remember how you proposed to me?"

"I always will remember how I proposed to you Diane!"

"I remember the words, I forgot how you said them though Le." and with that she closed the last bit of distance between their faces and softly kissed him, leaving one shell shocked Leroy Jethro Gibbs behind her, Diane walked from the room to go and start the coffee machine. After Diane left the room Jethro sat on the end of the bed. His mind reeling, Diane kissed him, he had finally opened up to her and he felt, he paused his thought trying to find the right wording, lighter, he settled on. Yes definitely lighter. Maybe that's why DiNozzo talks as much as he does. Moving around the bedroom he grabbed clean clothing and hopped in the shower while Diane made their coffee.

Pausing at the door on his way out of the house he called to Diane,

"thank you for everything Di."

There was a pause then an answer came back.

"That's ok Le I'll see you tonight, stay safe."


End file.
